


A ‘you’re the only one I want to be with’ thing

by dreigiau



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreigiau/pseuds/dreigiau
Summary: Spoilers for 2x124They cannot let this opportunity go wasted. Back in Nicodranas, Beau and Yasha finally spend some time alone together.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 21
Kudos: 194





	A ‘you’re the only one I want to be with’ thing

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is other than some fluffy, out-of-character nonsense. Guess I just wanted them to be happy for a moment or two. 
> 
> But anyway I finished writing it, so here you go 😅

“Hey Beau…”

“Yeah?” The monk looked up from where she was leaning against the railing looking out at the calming waves of the ocean. 

“Are you and Yasha gonna...y’know” Jester smirked and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the other woman. “Like, tonight or something?”

“I uh, I dunno, Jes” she sighed and let her gaze return to the water. “Depends how long we’re gonna be here” she nodded back in the direction of Yussa’s tower where Caleb had been left to try and convince the recluse to help them, or at least teach Caleb something useful for the upcoming battle.

“Yeah but you know if you and Yasha wanted to be alone and finally go on a date or something, that’s fine. Caleb’s probably gonna be hours, Caduceus wants to go to the lighthouse and me and Fjord can go see Mama” she shrugged. “We’re probably not all going to be together tonight anyway, Veth’s already with her family…” 

“Yeah I guess” Beau shrugged and turned to face Jester, her arms hanging loosely over the rails behind her.

“Are you like nervous or something?” Jester asked, eyebrow raised curiously but no teasing in her tone. 

Beau opened her mouth to deny it then paused and let out a heavy exhale. “Yeah…” she whispered, offering a small shrug. 

“She really likes you, Beau…”

“Yeah maybe” 

“Did you know you fell asleep on her last night?” 

“What?”

Jester grinned, eyes widening. “Okay okay okay” she said excitedly and sat on the wall beside Beau. “So when you finished your watch last night you were like kinda sat next to us and before you could get into bed you just sorta -“ Jester demonstrated by slowly falling against Beauregard’s shoulder. “- and just fell asleep against her. It was super sweet, Beau”

“Fuck” the monk groaned frustratedly, “she probably thinks I’m such an idiot”

“What!? No! Beau, she looked so happy. She gave your head these adorable little pats and after a bit she tucked you up into bed”

“She put me to bed??” Beau’s eyes widened, a blush beginning to spread over her skin. “Fuck, why did you let that happen Jes. That’s so embarrassing”

“Why’s it embarrassing?” The tiefling pressed with a frown. “She really cares for you, Beau. It’s so beautiful” 

Beau sighed softly and leant back against the railings once more. “What if I mess it up, Jes?”

“Why would you mess it up?”

“I don’t know - I’m not...I’ve never been on a proper date” she admitted, “My idea of dating was committing a B&E” she shrugged.

“Beau” Jester frowned and gently nudged her friend. “I don’t - I really don’t think that Yasha has ever been on a proper date either. You shouldn’t overthink it, she probably just wants to spend time with you, she won’t care where you are or what you’re doing” 

Beau groaned and frustratedly ran her hands over her face. 

“It’s really cute that you’re so nervous about it” 

“Shut up, Jes” the monk huffed, eyes opening to fix her friend with a glare. “Anyway what about you and Fjord? You guys going to take advantage of the unexpected Nicodranas trip?” 

Jester’s face flushed immediately and she ducked her head. 

“You gonna tell your Mom?”

“I don’t know,” Jester laughed. “I want to, I’ve always told Mama everything. But I don’t want to scare him, you know?”

Beau nodded. “Yeah I get that but Jes, he kissed you in front of everyone. Told everyone he was mad about you…”

“I know!” Jester couldn’t hold back her grin now.

“And he’s met your Mom, and she likes him. So I don’t think that’s gonna scare him away…”

“What’s scaring who away?”

The two women looked up at the sound of Fjord’s voice, small smiles crossing their faces as they saw him walking towards them with Yasha and Caduceus beside him. 

“Thought you guys had gotten lost” Beau mused as she pushed off of the rails and walked towards them. 

“Yeah that’s my fault, sorry” Cad held a hand up in apology. “They didn’t have anything vegetarian at the fish market,” he explained. “Which I guess sort of makes sense when you think about it...” 

Beau chuckled at that and smiled nervously as Yasha approached. 

“I didn’t know what to get you” the Aasimar explained softly, “So I got a few different things, I thought maybe we could just share?” 

“Yeah, I mean - honestly I’ll eat anything, so yeah that sounds good” she smiled and moved back over to the railings to sit down beside Yasha, noting that Fjord and Jester also seemed to be sharing their food. 

“Did you guys get anything for Caleb?” Beau asked in between bites.

“We assumed he would probably eat with Yussa” Fjord shrugged. 

“I think I’ll send him a message after we’ve eaten, I don’t want to wait out here all night you guys” 

“I think he’s going to be there most of the night” Caduceus agreed.

“Fjord do you wanna come see my Mama with me?” Jester asked with a bright smile as she finished her food. 

“Uh, sure” Fjord furrowed his brow and looked at the others before back at Jester. “But aren’t we all going to see your Mom, Jester?” He asked. “We’re staying there tonight, right?”

“Uh yeah, of course. Mama always gets rooms for us when we’re in town” Jester said simply. “But Caduceus is going to the lighthouse and Beau and Yasha…” she trailed off and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Huh?” Fjord frowned a little confused.

“Jes” Beau hissed and elbowed the tiefling.

“Ohh” Fjord’s eyes widened as he realised what Jester was suggesting, his gaze then landing on Beauregard as he offered her a thumbs up. “That’s - that’s great, Beau”

“What’s great?” Yasha smiled as she looked up and caught the end of Fjord’s words.

“Oh you know” he shrugged nonchalantly, “That you and Beau...finally - ow. Beau, what the fuck?” He grumbled loudly as the monk kicked him hard in the shin. 

Yasha looked even more confused, eyes turning to Beau.

“Uh…” The smaller woman stared between her friends, mouth slightly agape as she tried to figure out what to say. “I…” she glanced to Jester who was now joining Fjord in giving her a thumbs up, then Caduceus who gave her a shrug that felt very much like a ‘go for it’.

She swallowed nervously and looked down at the food in her lap, picking up her fork once more and pushing it around the bowl. “I uh, I thought that maybe we could uh -“ she sighed and forced herself to look up at Yasha. “Youwannagoonadate?” 

“Ooh” she heard Fjord chuckling in the background, laughing at her delivery of the question. But that didn’t matter. Nothing mattered because Yasha was smiling brightly at her. 

“I meant uh, do you wanna -“

“Yes, Beau. Of course I do” she nodded, saving Beau the embarrassment of trying to say it again.

“Oh you guys!” Jester grinned. “It’s gonna be so amazing”

“Yeah, don’t put too much pressure on it, Jes” Beau chuckled nervously, eyes averting from Yasha’s. 

“Do you want me to ask Mama if you can have one of the really fancy suites at the Chateau?” She asked, eyes lighting up as she leant closer to the monk.

“No it’s -“

“Yes - oh…”

Beau and Yasha stared at one another for a moment before the Aasimar lifted a hand and shook her head. “I was joking, I…” she trailed off and shrugged, face reddening somewhat. 

“No, yeah. I just didn’t wanna presume anything is all…”

Jester stared between them for a moment before pushing herself to her feet. “I’m gonna ask Momma, just in case,” she explained. “Okay you guys, have fun! Come on Fjord?” 

The half-orc looked between the others and shrugged before standing up to join Jester.

“Oh I should probably message Caleb, huh?” Jester chuckled lowly. “Hey Caleb. Going to Momma’s. Caduceus going to the lighthouse. Beau and Yasha going on a date. Have fun, see you soon!”

And then she lifted a hand to wave to the three remaining members of the Nein before disappearing into town with Fjord.

“Okay, I should get going” Caduceus said softly as he also stood, his hand gently squeezing Beau’s shoulders. “I’m proud of you” he commented gently, eyes sweeping over Yasha. “Both of you” And then he turned and began to make his way to the large lighthouse, and temple of the Wildmother, leaving Beau and Yasha very much alone.

“So uh…” Beau nervously rubbed the back of her neck. “What do you wanna do?”

“I don’t really mind,” Yasha admitted. “I guess it would just be nice to spend some time together” she shrugged. “Alone together”

“Yeah that was the extent of my plan too” Beau admitted with a nervous laugh. “I mean, I did have all these ideas and stuff but that was when I thought it would involve Caleb’s tower so…” she trailed off.

“We could get a drink?” Yasha suggested. “There’s a tavern neaeby...”

“Yeah” Beau nodded, “Yeah that sounds like a good idea” 

“Gotta get you a Mai Tai” the Aasimar teased as she stood and offered a hand to Beau. 

“Heh, yeah. Yeah we do” the monk agreed as she took the proffered hand and let Yasha help her up. 

Yasha smiled softly, her thumb brushing the back of Beau’s hand. The smaller woman couldn’t help but glance down and let herself focus on just how well their hands seemed to fit together, a strange fluttering in her chest as Yasha gently squeezed her hand. 

“Let’s go…” she said softly and Beau nodded.

Yasha began walking, but she didn’t release Beau’s hand and honestly the monk was glad that Yasha seemed to know the way because she was completely distracted the entire journey by the warmth of the larger hand in hers. 

“Hey, do you think they do drinks to go?”

“To go where?”

“Beach” Beau replied with a simple shrug. “It’s uh - I just really fucking missed the beach, you know?”

“Then let’s get drinks then go to the beach” Yasha squeezed her hand once more and practically dragged her to the nearest drinking establishment.

—

The beach was just as beautiful as she had remembered it to be. Perhaps even moreso. 

But Beau couldn’t focus. The beach was beautiful, but it had nothing on the woman sitting beside her. And she was so nervous that most of her drink had already gone by the time she found the courage to finally turn her head and look at the other woman. 

Yasha’s eyes were already on the monk and a soft smile crossed her face as their gazes met. “Okay?” she asked softly. 

Beau swallowed thickly and nodded. “Yeah” she replied hoarsely. “I uh, just really nervous” she admitted with a soft laugh. 

Yasha’s smile grew fondly. “About everything with Lucien, and Aeor?

“I guess?” she shrugged and took another sip of her drink. “I was kinda meaning I’m nervous about this though…” she gestured between the two of them. 

“Oh” Yasha nodded and let out a soft breath. “I…” she bit her lip and hesitated a moment, “I actually feel a lot less nervous around you ever since you asked me on a date” she admitted. 

“Really?”

“Really” the barbarian nodded once more in confirmation. “I think for a long time I wasn’t sure how you felt, and that was scary because I was finally allowing myself to feel things for you and -”

“Wait, you didn’t know how I felt?” Beau laughed softly. “How could you not know?” she grinned, amusement dancing in her eyes as she shifted in the sand to face Yasha properly. “I’ve been like flirting with you since the moment we met!”

Yasha chuckled softly. “Beau, when we met you flirted with any woman you came across”

The monk opened her mouth to argue but Yasha just raised an eyebrow amusedly and the smaller woman rolled her eyes. “Okay, yeah. That’s a fair point” she conceded, laughing gently and finishing her drink. “Just so we’re clear then...I like you. A lot” she couldn’t help the smile that was playing on the corner of her lips, Yasha’s forwardness enough to counter the nerves that had been dominating the evening so far. 

“Me too…I mean, I like you a lot too”

The shy smile on Yasha’s face made Beau’s heart hiccup and she forced herself to continue. “And I guess, if we’re being completely honest, then you should know that it’s not just because you’re really hot - which, you are, by the way” Yasha’s skin reddened slightly and Beau’s smile grew at the sight. “It’s -” the monk hesitated, squeezed her eyes shut for a moment as she willed herself to be brave. “I have actual, real feelings for you” she admitted quietly, eyes opening to meet Yasha’s. “Which is so out of my comfort zone” she laughed nervously and then looked down at her hands wrapped around her empty tankard. 

“Would it help if I said I have feelings for you too?” Yasha’s voice was impossibly soft and for a moment Beau wasn’t too sure whether she had imagined it, until the Aasimar continued with a little more certainty to her tone. “Because I do, and I don’t want to ignore them anymore”

Beau had to admit that it was going to be pretty difficult to ignore them if Yasha was so willingly putting them out there like that. And, if she was honest, she didn’t want to ignore them any longer either. The letter that Yasha had written had somehow said everything that Beau had always needed to hear, and knowing that it was the Aasimar that had written down all of those kind words had cemented it in the monk’s mind that this was the woman she wanted to open her heart to. Even if that was absolutely fucking terrifying. 

“So when Jester asked if we wanted a room tonight and you -”

“- said yes a little too quickly?” Yasha mused softly. 

Beau smiled and nodded. “You don’t just wanna…” she trailed off but Yasha seemed to know what she was asking anyway. 

The barbarian shook her head gently, “I just wanted to be able to spend some time with you” she explained. “It didn’t really matter what we did or didn’t do”

“Okay good,” Beau agreed, fingers tapping nervously against the empty tankard. “Though I’m not completely against...y’know… _that_ ” she chuckled softly. “I just - _that_ isn’t all I want with you”

Yasha studied her curiously for a moment and Beau was waiting to hear how the other woman responded. But when she finally spoke it was not at all what the monk was expecting, “Do you want to go into the water?”

“No, it’ll be freezing,” Beau laughed softly, lifting her head to study Yasha amusedly. 

“I don’t think so”

“No?” she raised an eyebrow as she looked at the taller woman. “Then go find out” she jerked her head in the direction of the ocean. 

Yasha studied her amusedly for a moment before shrugging off her jacket and letting it lay in the sand beside Beau’s, and got to her feet. 

“Wow, you’re really going t-” Beau’s eyes widened as she was effortlessly lifted from the ground and slung over the barbarian’s shoulder. “Yasha! What the fuck, man?! Put me down!”

The other woman ignored the monk’s protest and strode across the sand and into the water, coming to a stop when she was waist deep. 

“Don’t you fucking dare” Beau hissed from where she was still draped over the other woman’s shoulder, putting up much less of a fight than someone genuinely worried about being thrown into the water. 

“Don’t dare what, Beau?” 

Beau rolled her eyes and hit Yasha on the back, causing the Aasimar to chuckle softly. 

“Sorry, I forgot you wanted me to put you down, didn’t you?” 

“Yasha, don’t you -”

Yasha smiled and readjusted her hold on the smaller woman, pretending to drop her only to catch hold of her at the last moment, and instead gently lowered her into the water with her. 

The monk’s body tensed up, her eyes squeezed shut, as she prepared for the freezing cold water to seep through her clothes.

“Oh” she muttered softly as surprisingly warm water lapped at her body. 

“See, not so bad” Yasha smiled triumphantly, lowering Beau until the monk’s boots hit the ground beneath them. 

“Yeah...not so bad” Beau agreed, suddenly realising how her arms had looped around Yasha’s neck as the Aasimar had lowered her into the water. “Angel blood…” she found herself whispering as her eyes took in the way that Yasha’s skin seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. 

“It’s a little less creepy when you say it…” the taller woman commented, her eyes fixed on Beau as she watched the way that the human’s eyes slowly raked over her. 

“Only a little?” the monk lifted her gaze to meet Yasha’s, a teasing smile on the corner of her lips. The Aasimar nodded. “Means you’re special” she whispered, letting out a soft breath as her gaze dropped from Yasha’s eyes to her lips. “Not the only thing that’s special about you though” she admitted in a whisper. 

“Beau…”

The monk bit her lip and gently shook her head, eyes lifting to meet Yasha’s once more. Her arms tightened slightly around the taller woman’s neck and then she lifted herself up a couple of inches and closed the distance, her lips meeting Yasha’s in a desperate, yet tentative kiss. 

A moment passed and then Yasha’s arms were around Beau’s waist as she kissed her back. It was slow and exploratory, but that was okay, that was perfect. 

If anyone were to ask, Beau would not be able to say how long they stayed like that. All she knew was that her body fit perfectly against Yasha’s. That and Yasha _could kiss_. Whatever she had done in the past was nothing on this moment, it felt like the first time she had ever been kissed, it felt like the barbarian had bared her soul to her and in return Beau had offered the key to hers. 

When she broke away Yasha chased her lips and the monk relented, acquiescing to one more gentle kiss before ducking her head slightly and biting her lip to stop the stupid grin that threatened to break across her face. Yasha chuckled softly and pressed her forehead to Beau’s. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that” 

Beau smiled softly, “Worth the wait though” she whispered in response, smile growing as she felt Yasha nod against her. She untangled her arms from around the taller woman’s neck, placing her hands on the barbarian’s shoulders as she took a step away and lifted her head to meet Yasha’s eyes. 

There was a soft, and slightly dazed, smile on her face and Beau couldn’t help but grin happily at the sight of it. She searched Yasha’s eyes quietly as she let her hands slowly slide over thick shoulders, down to her collarbone and then with a wink she pushed the Aasimar with all of her strength into the water. 

Caught completely off guard Yasha fell with a splash. And Beau couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What the fuck, Beau?!” Yasha sat up in the water, staring up at the other woman. “What did - and we were...ugh” she splashed the water beside her frustratedly, causing enough of a wave to hit the other woman. 

“Sorry?” the monk offered through her laughter, “Couldn’t resist” she admitted. “I didn’t think it’d actually work, you’re supposed to be a lot stronger than me”

“Yeah well -” Yasha huffed and hit the water again. “I was a little preoccupied!” she insisted, and even though she was trying to look annoyed Beau could see the smile tugging at the corner of her lips. 

Still chuckling to herself at the sight of the now drenched barbarian she reached a hand out to help her up. “In fairness, I did tell you I didn’t want to go in the water...so it’s kinda payback…”

“I was trying to be -” Yasha groaned frustratedly and gestured her hand in front of her as she tried to find the right word. “I don’t know - romantic or something”

Beau rolled her eyes affectionately and grasped the gesturing hand ready to help Yasha back up. “To be fair, violence is probably at _least_ one of my love languages” she commented with a half-shrug. 

Yasha gripped the monk’s hand tightly, offered a wink to the other woman and then tugged her down into the water with her. 

“Yasha?! What the fuck!?”

The barbarian laughed even as the impact of the other woman knocked her back down into the water too.

“What?” she asked innocently as Beau rolled off of her, laying half in the sand, half in the water. 

“You’re such a dick”

Yasha laughed happily and splashed some more water in Beau’s direction. 

“Fucking - stop it!” the monk grumbled as she half-heartedly splashed Yasha back. 

Yasha caught her eye, stared at her amusedly for a moment before raising her eyebrows and sending another wave of water in Beau’s direction. 

“You know those feelings I have for you?”

“Mmhmm” Yasha nodded. 

“Very strong feelings of dislike” she huffed. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah” the monk lunged at her and Yasha did not even bother to resist as Beau’s hands wrapped around her wrists, pinning her arms down into the sand as the smaller woman’s body covered hers. She simply lay there and smiled up at her happily. “Stop fucking smiling, it’s not funny”

“Kinda is”

Beau rolled her eyes, “You’re so annoying”

“Your smile is beautiful”

The monk’s brow furrowed as she glared down at Yasha, but it didn’t last before the stupid smile was tugging at her lips once more. 

“I’ve missed seeing you laugh and smile so freely” the Aasimar admitted gently and Beau’s heart flipped. 

“You too” she whispered, her annoyance forgotten. “You never used to smile…”

“Didn’t have a lot of reasons to” Yasha shrugged simply. 

“And now?”

“Now I have one or two,” she nodded. 

Beau smiled and sat back on her heels, very very aware of how she was basically straddling Yasha right now. “Yeah? And uh, am I...you know…:

The Aasimar rolled her eyes, “Yes Beau, you’re one of them” she promised with a fake huff of frustration as she sat up in the water once more. 

“Only one?!” 

Yasha rolled her eyes once more but didn’t offer a response this time. Instead she loosely wrapped an arm around Beau’s waist and pushed herself to her feet, lifting the smaller woman up with her. 

“How did you do that?” Beau’s legs instinctively wrapped around Yasha’s waist and she glanced down at the water she had just been sitting in. 

“Because I’m really fucking strong” Yasha commented simply and Beau let herself get distracted in the callback from so long ago as the barbarian carried them back across the beach, depositing Beau in the sand beside her jacket. 

“You wanna head back or something?” she asked as she tugged the jacket on over her wet clothes. “Jes’ Mom has probably got us some rooms…”

Yasha nodded, “Sure” she reached down for her own jacket, pulling it back on. 

“Or we can you know - stay out here...it’s a beautiful evening” Beau offered, not wanting to force Yasha into leaving if she wasn’t ready to.

“It’ll be a beautiful evening wherever we are” she replied simply, “But you do look a little bit ridiculous now so…” she trailed off, grinning as she took in Beau’s dishevelled appearance, sand now clinging to her wet clothes. 

“This is your fault”

“That’s okay, I’m more than willing to take responsibility” 

Beau huffed dramatically and got to her feet once more. “You better hope Jester doesn’t see us looking like this because she will make assumptions and will definitely spend the rest of the week telling everyone what she thinks we did on the beach” 

Yasha smiled softly and began walking beside Beau, “I don’t mind. It’s nothing to be ashamed of” she insisted, reaching out and tangling her fingers with Beau’s as they began to walk back to the Lavish Chateau. 

\---

Arriving back at the Chateau the two had quickly been handed a room key, followed by a ‘Congratulations’ which had caused Yasha’s brow to furrow in confusion and Beau’s skin to flush. 

It didn't take much to put together the meaning of that in her head. 

And so she had quickly tugged Yasha to the staircase before she could question the front hand’s words, not wanting to have to explain that they were definitely not newlyweds. 

Right now it was difficult to be sure whether she wanted to kill Jester, or give her a tight hug and thank her. 

Regardless, she was silent as she led Yasha up the familiar staircases to the third floor, finally coming to a stop outside the door to the room they had been given. Letting out a slow exhale Beau pushed the key into the lock and turned it. The lock clicked and she froze, fingers gently grasping the door handle. 

“What’s wrong, Beau? Is it not working?”

“No, no no. It’s fine” Beau quickly responded, hesitating a moment before turning to Yasha. “There’s something I should probably tell you…”

“Okay…” Yasha frowned slightly, a little worried about what Beau might need to say. 

“You know how they congratulated us downstairs?”

Yasha nodded. 

“And Jester said she could get us one of the nice suites?”

Yasha nodded once more. 

Beau sighed softly and looked up at Yasha with a gentle shrug. “I think they’ve put us in the ‘honeymoon suite’...” she explained. 

Yasha watched her for a moment or two, her frown fading and a small smile taking it’s place. 

“And that’s what you’re so stressed about?” she asked with a teasing lilt. 

“No I just - I didn’t want you to think that I’d asked for this, or that I was making any presumptions or -”

“Beau” Yasha interrupted, “I don’t care. I would sleep out on the streets if I had you by my side” she admitted softly. 

Beau ducked her head, and couldn’t help the soft smile that crossed her lips at that. “Just didn’t want it to be weird or whatever…” she admitted with a shrug. 

“It won’t be weird. It’ll just be...really fucking fancy” Yasha chuckled lightly, “Which, after the things we’ve been through recently, we deserve…”

“Yeah. Yeah you’re right” Beau nodded, smiled one more and pushed open the door. 

Yasha was right. It _was_ really fucking fancy. 

“Little different from sleeping in the dome, huh?” Beau laughed nervously as she stepped into the room. 

Yasha nodded, eyes looking over the free-standing bathtub, the purple velvet loveseat and then finally the large bed which was covered in rose petals. 

“I think that bed is big enough for all of us to sleep on and still have more room than in the dome” Yasha replied amusedly. 

“Yeah, it probably is” Beau agreed with a laugh, watching as Yasha pushed the door closed behind her. 

“So…” the Aasimar turned back to Beau with a gentle smile, “You should take the bed, I’m more than happy to sleep on the floor”

“Oh…” Beau frowned slightly, blue eyes searching Yasha’s face. “Yeah okay, I mean if that’s what you want” she shrugged. “I just uh - I assumed we’d...you know -” she gestured towards the bed. “Just share…”

“I didn’t want to presume”

“We’re on a date, Yasha…” 

“Still, it didn’t feel right to presume…” Yasha shrugged gently. 

Beau rolled her eyes and stepped closer. “You’re ridiculous” she whispered affectionately before pushing Yasha a little roughly against the door and leaning up to kiss the other woman once again, hoping that this might talk some sense into the barbarian. 

Caught off guard, a soft moan escaped Yasha, as she was pressed against the wooden door by the small monk. Her hands fell to Beau’s waist as the shorter woman reached up to Yasha’s level, kissing her with a little more certainty now that they were completely alone. 

“You know…” Beau whispered against the barbarian’s lips as she broke away. “If you’d prefer to sleep on the floor...that’s okay too…”

“No” Yasha responded breathlessly. “This is good,” she insisted, lips capturing Beau’s once more in a rough kiss. “Bed is good”

“Good” Beau nodded, pressing herself closer to Yasha. 

The Aasimar’s arms tightened around her waist as their lips met yet again, their kisses getting messier and hungrier as they finally gave into months of longing. 

When the two broke apart once more, breathing heavy and skin flushed, they shared a soft, nervous smile. Beau opened her mouth to say something but she was distracted when Yasha stepped forward and pushed the jacket off of the monk’s shoulders.

It fell to the floor heavily and Yasha reached for Beauregard once more, this time tugging off the maelstrom gloves, and the bracers that the human wore. 

“Yash…” Beau studied her a little curiously. 

“They’re wet…” she shrugged. 

Beau rolled her eyes amusedly, “Wonder who’s fault that is?”

“M’fixing it” 

Beau couldn’t help but smile at Yasha’s response, somehow finding the taller woman completely adorable in a moment that she was sure she was supposed to instead be aroused by. She helped the barbarian to unfasten the bracers, and felt her heart skip as she watched how carefully Yasha placed the precious items on the bedside table. 

“What?” Yasha looked up to see Beau watching her, suddenly worrying she had done something wrong with the bracers she knew Beau adored.

“Nothing” Beau shook her head and reached out, tugging Yasha close once more as she pushed the thickly lined coat off of the taller woman’s shoulders. It joined Beau’s on the floor with a loud thump. Neither of them paid attention because Yasha was reaching for Beau’s hands once more. “Yash…” she whispered worriedly as the other woman began unravelling the wraps around the monk’s hands and wrists.

“It’s okay,” Yasha promised, already understanding Beau’s worries. She lifted the human’s left hand and gently pressed a kiss to the top of it, where she knew the red eye existed beneath the blue wrapping. 

Beauregard let out a shaky breath, letting the soothing brush of Yasha’s thumb over her hand help to calm her. “Okay” she nodded, and watched as Yasha finished unwrapping the cloth. 

A part of her was hoping the eye would be gone, but she knew it was wishful thinking. It stared up at her, as loud and unnerving as the moment she’d first seen it. But before she could focus on it any longer Yasha’s hand covered hers, obscuring the mark and gently tangling their fingers. She tugged the smaller woman closer, and Beau let her, relaxing into the Aasimar’s embrace, sighing softly at the press of lips to her forehead.

“We’re going to stop them” she whispered, “We’ll find a way to get rid of it” There was something about the sincerity in Yasha’s tone that made Beau’s breath catch in her throat and she couldn’t argue, all she could do was press closer to the other woman. 

Yasha brushed another kiss to Beau’s forehead and released her hands, instead unfastening the braces attached to her winter pants. It took a few moments for her to figure out how to work them but soon they were dropping to the floor too, Yasha’s fingers slipping across Beauregard’s exposed stomach and causing the monk to shiver. (Though she wasn’t sure if it was from the cold of the wet clothes, or simply a shiver of desire)

Beau lifted her head as Yasha began to tug at the top she was wearing. It was soaked from the water, covered in sand and sticking to Beau’s skin. She watched silently at the concentration on Yasha’s face as she peeled it up and over Beau’s head. 

“Was dragging me into the water all just an excuse to get me naked?” Beau mused, tilting her head and lifting an eyebrow. 

“I’m trying to stop you from getting hypothermia” she grumbled, dropping the top to the floor and immediately reaching for the monk’s waistband. 

“You’d have been the one to cause it” 

Yasha rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Beau’s chest, over her soaked breastband, and gave her one hard push. 

The monk fell back but not without using her quick reactions to reach out and grab a fistful of Yasha’s tunic, pulling the barbarian with her. 

Beau’s back hit the bed and she had less than a moment to acknowledge how soft the mattress was before Yasha was on top of her. The Aasimar smiled down at her, one hand flat on the mattress at either side of Beau, and the monk couldn’t help but lift herself up enough that her lips met Yasha’s once more. 

Her hands rested against the other woman’s waist, and Yasha began to relax into the kiss, allowing her body to press a little tighter against Beau’s. But it wasn’t enough, and the monk’s nimble fingers found their way to the loosely wrapped belt around Yasha’s waist, unknotting it and tugging it free. Next was the thick tunic-style over shirt that the barbarian had been wearing since they travelled to Eiselcross, she tugged hard at it until Yasha got the idea and allowed her to pull it over her head. 

“You know, I wanted to do this right…” Beau muttered between kisses, “...talking, getting to know each other…” she continued. “Not just skipping straight to the making out…” she explained as she pressed her lips to Yasha’s once again. 

“Beau, you’re already one of my best friends” Yasha smiled down at her. “I love talking with you, but I’ve been waiting so long to kiss you so…” her eyes searched Beau’s for a moment. “...for once be quiet” she grinned and pressed a hard kiss to the other woman’s lips. 

They allowed themselves to get lost in one another’s kisses for a few moments longer but when they broke away to catch their breath Beau’s brow was furrowed. 

“What?”

“I’ve changed my mind…”

“Oh…” Yasha lifted herself a little further off of Beau. “About uh...about what?”

“Leather”

“Leather?”

“Yeah” she groaned, “You look incredibly hot in it, but it’s a fucking nightmare to get off” she tugged at Yasha’s outfit as if to emphasise her point. 

“Oh” the barbarian let out a relieved laugh, “I thought you meant…” she drifted off and shook her head. “Water kinda just runs off of it so…”

“So…” Beau laughed and twisted her body in just the right way that she could flip the two of them over, instead pressing Yasha down into the mattress with Beau above her. “...you’re saying I’m the only one taking my clothes off?” She asked with raised eyebrows.

Yasha smiled up at her, hands reaching for Beau’s belt, wasting no time in unfastening it only for the other woman to swat her hands away. 

“Seriously” she huffed as her hands moved to tug at Yasha’s top once more. “How the fuck does this thing come off?!”

Yasha chuckled and sat up against the pillows, Beau adjusting to straddle her waist. “It just lifts off…” she explained, hands covering Beauregard’s at the hem of her top and tugging it upwards and over her head. 

“Oh” Beau watched as the material joined Beau’s shirt on the ground beside them. “That was...yeah that was much easier than I thought it was going to be…” she rubbed the back of her neck amusedly. 

“I thought that maybe you would have been more experienced at this, Beau…” she teased. 

“Honestly, I don’t usually have to take a girl’s clothes off…” she shrugged, fingers ghosting across the now exposed torso of the barbarian. 

“Oh?”

Beau shrugged, letting her fingers trace the well defined abs beneath her. She was sure she would have been jealous, but somehow being the one that got to trail her eyes and hands over them made it okay. 

“I’ve never really done this before…” she found herself admitting in a whisper, eyes lifting to meet Yasha’s. 

“Oh” Yasha swallowed thickly, eyes searching Beau’s before “ _Oh_ ”. Yasha’s eyes widened in apparent realisation.

“No” Beau quickly shook her head as she realised what Yasha was thinking. “No, sorry that’s not -“ she shook her head once more. “I mean, uh, this…” she gestured between the two of them. “I’ve never done the whole ‘you’re the only one I want to be with’ thing before…” she explained, skin heating up a little embarrassed by it. When Yasha said nothing Beau continued. “It’s always kinda been a ‘lets get it over with so we never have to see each other again’ kinda thing” she shrugged, a little ashamed that she’d never really been with someone she’d actually cared and been serious about. 

(Unless you counted Tori)

(Which at this point, she didn’t) 

“Oh…” Yasha nodded, eyes searching Beau’s. “Well I...I’ve only ever done the ‘you’re the only one I want to be with’ thing, so -“ she shrugged. “Let me show you?”

Beau nodded. “Yeah. Yeah I’d like that” she whispered, a smile crossing her lips as Yasha reached up and gently cupped her cheek. “I’d like that a lot” she added as she leant down to capture Yasha’s lips in a soft and sweet kiss - the kind of kiss she didn’t think she’d ever experienced with anyone before. And the kind of kiss she never wanted to experience with anyone else for possibly the rest of her life.

—-

As the bright morning light filtered through the window Beau groaned and squeezed her eyes tighter shut. She was impossibly comfortable and warm, and the calming roll of the ocean was incredibly comforting. She did not want to open her eyes and accept the realisation that another day trekking through the biting cold of Eiselcross lay ahead of them. 

Just a few more minutes she told herself, tucking a little further into the warmth of her pillows - only, it wasn’t a pillow…

Beau’s eyes opened and were immediately met with the warmth of Yasha’s smile. 

“Morning…” she whispered. 

“Hey…” 

Yasha was smiling down at her, Beau’s head laying against the Aasimar’s chest, and Beau’s heart could barely cope as it tried to flutter out of her chest. 

She felt the other woman shift slightly and then soft fingers were wrapping around her hand, brushing gently over the eye marking that was there, before tangling with Beau’s. The monk let out a soft chuckle and glanced up at Yasha once more, unable to quite believe what was happening. 

“Did you forget?” Yasha asked gently, fingers playing with Beau’s where their hands rested together atop the duvet. 

Beau screwed up her face a little and gave a halfhearted shake of her head, which Yasha saw straight through. Her raised eyebrow caused the other woman to concede and admit, “For a moment…”

“Me too,” Yasha responded. “A nice surprise to wake up to…” she added and Beau couldn’t help but smile at that. 

“Yeah” she whispered and lifted herself ever so slightly off of the mattress to press the lightest of kisses to the Aasimar’s lips. “Real fucking nice” she agreed with a happy sigh as she lay back against the warmth and comfort of Yasha. “Last night really happened…”

“Yeah” Yasha dipped her head and brushed a gentle kiss to the top of Beau’s head. 

“And you don’t regret it…” Beau bit her lip and tilted her head just enough that she could see the other woman’s expression. Yasha’s brow furrowed ever so slightly and then she shook her head.

“Why would I regret it?”

Beau shrugged, averted her eyes to instead stare at their tangled fingers. 

“Just you said that if we had the date and one of us changed our mind…”

“Did you change your mind?” She didn’t need to look at Yasha to know that the other woman had an eyebrow raised. 

“No, no of course not”

“Okay”

“Just…”

“It was something I said because I was nervous, Beau” the barbarian explained, her arm tightening around Beauregard’s waist. “I didn’t think that you would really want to be with me, so I wanted to give you a way out…”

“How could I not want to be with you?” Beau shifted onto her side to face Yasha, a seriousness in her tone. “I’ve never felt more seen than when I’m with you…” she admitted, voice breaking just a little.

“Good” Yasha whispered, her hand reaching out to cup Beau’s cheek, her thumb gently brushing over the monk’s lips. 

Beau’s eyes fell shut and she pressed a kiss to Yasha’s thumb, letting out a content sigh. “Any word from the others this morning?”

“I had a message from Jester just before you woke” she nodded.

Blue eyes opened to meet the heterochromatic gaze of the Aasimar. “How long do you think we have before she tries again?”

“Probably not long, they were on their way to breakfast” she explained, amused by Beau’s over dramatic roll of her eyes. “I don’t think you will have time for your morning workout…” she muttered softly, expression full of affection as the backs of her fingers trailed across Beau’s jaw.

“Hm” the monk stretched languidly, “What if we switched my morning workout up a little?” She suggested with a smirk as she leaned in and captured Yasha’s lips in a lazy kiss. She felt the other woman begin to respond and she deepened the kiss, lifting her body over Yasha’s when a voice suddenly filled her head.

_Heyyy Beauuuu! Where are you sleepyhead? We’re at breakfast, Caleb has sooo much to tell us. Hurry down. Hope I’m not interrupting anything. Hi Yasha!_

Yasha stared amusedly at Beau who was just looking perplexed for at least 30 seconds.

“Fuck, Jes. Yeah you’re interrupting something. We’ll be down soon. Save pancakes” she replied before finally glancing back down at a laughing Yasha. “Man, sending always seems a lot less weird when you’re getting the context to all the odd pauses…”

“Yeah. It does” Yasha agreed, reluctantly placing a hand on Beau’s chest as the monk tried to lean in once more. “What did she say? Do we need to go?”

“I dunno. Something about breakfast, and Caleb has something to say…” she shrugged and tried to lean in to kiss the barbarian once more, but Yasha resisted.

“That sounds like we should go…”

“Eh” Beau shrugged, “When doesn’t Caleb have something to say?” She asked, leaning in and managing to get past Yasha’s resistance this time, her lips falling to the Aasimar’s neck. “And besides, I’m pretty sure you can get room service in the _honeymoon_ suite” She chuckled, brushing a few gentle kisses across the other woman’s neck. 

“Beau…” Yasha groaned.

“I love it when you say my name” she chuckled and trailed her lips across the pale jaw of the woman beneath her. 

“Stop it” Yasha chuckled lightly. “We have to go…”

“Come on, Yash…” she argued, pressing a kiss to the corner of Yasha’s mouth. “We don’t know when we’ll get another opportunity...”

“We’ll find one” Yasha promised, her hands lightly wrapping around Beau’s wrists to restrain her. 

The monk bit her lip and considered the other woman for a moment. “You promise?” She whispered.

“I promise” Yasha nodded.

There was a moment's hesitation but Beau nodded too, and Yasha released her hold. Beau sighed softly rolling off of her.

“Promise me you won’t break that promise?”

“I promise” Yasha replied amusedly, leaning over once more to brush her lips to Beau’s. “I won’t ever waste an opportunity to be with you ever again” she insisted, lips grazing the other woman’s jaw before she sat up.

A soft and happy sigh escaped Beau as she allowed herself a few more moments of laying in this comfortable bed, and maybe, just maybe, allowing herself to unashamedly watch as Yasha climbed out of bed and began searching for clothes. 

—-

By the time the two made it downstairs they had kept their friends waiting at least another twenty minutes. But Beau couldn’t find it in herself to care when they stepped down the stairs and all of the Nein’s complaints were brought to a halt as Yasha reached out and took Beau’s hand in hers as if it were the most normal thing in the entire world. 

(And perhaps it could be)


End file.
